


Real Ending

by givenlights



Series: Franken Adventures [5]
Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Multi, suffer :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givenlights/pseuds/givenlights





	Real Ending

This is true ending you fools, I wasn't done yet

Victor and Henry were making out and it was hot and not EMO because they're NOT

Elizabeth and Justine were no longer a hot witch or hot vampir

that was sad because they were HOT

anyways they were all at cheesecake factor

"Virt why do we have to do this again??????" asked Horken  
"Because percy wants everyone to suffer"  
"Oh okay that's reasonable"

Adamn and Robber were making out and it was very sparkly and hot and romantic hot

while everyone was talking about doribald and God knows what

the gang went to HELL

Satin told them all that the Goth Lit chat was to blame and we will all suffer

in hell there was only ocean juice

Vote asked, "Wait, only ocean juice??? Disgusting", and they all died right there on the spot.

the end


End file.
